Not Paying Attention In Class
by Carly Pauline
Summary: Harry and Ron don't pay attention in class. Evidently, neither does Neville. Let the harrassment begin.


I owe huge amounts of inspiration to shoeboxproject on Livejournal.

Also, this is a multi-chapter story. It doesn't end here.) 

**Chapter 1: History of Magic**

_From Ronald Weasley to Harry Potter; passed under their desk during History of Magic_

If I hear one more thing about Goblin Wars, I'm going to shrivel up and die.

_From Harry Potter to Ronald Weasley; written on the side of his "notes"_

Here, here.

_From Ronald Weasley to Harry Potter; on a blank piece of parchment_

How does Hermione do it? Look at her, scribbling away. She's abnormal, that one.

_From Hermione Granger to Ronald Weasley; levitated discreetly to his desk_

PAY ATTENTION! I am not giving you my notes this time, if you insist on passing them.

_From Ronald Weasley to Hermione Granger; levitated less discreetly to her desk, and then floating off into the classroom_

Hmph.

_From Harry Potter to Ronald Weasley; on the same blank piece of parchment_

Do you think we should take notes? If she really won't give us hers, we're screwed.

_From Ronald Weasley to Harry Potter; on same parchment, including a crude drawing of Hermione with warts_

She'll give them to us. It's Hermione, come on. Take a look at Seamus – I don't think he'll be able to read his notes with the drool on them.

_From Harry Potter to Ronald Weasley; on same parchment, including Ron's new drawing of Hermione with warts and an afro_

Do you think you could stop levitating your note? It's hitting Neville in the face.

_From Neville Longbottom to Ronald Weasley; thrown so it hits Hermione instead of Ron, and then hastily grabbed from the middle of the aisle_

MAKE IT STOP!

_From Ronald Weasley to Neville Longbottom; thrown more accurately to hit Neville_

Sorry, mate. This is what you get for actually paying attention.

_From Neville Longbottom to Ronald Weasley; thrown so it hits more closely to Ron, but involves a lot of bending and grunting to receive_

Am not. I'm thinking about something else.

_From Ronald Weasley to Harry Potter; on same parchment, accompanied by a crude drawing of Neville with warts_

Big news! Neville's thinking about something! Shocking, I know.

_From Harry Potter to Ronald Weasley; on new parchment, accompanied by a new drawing of Neville with warts and an afro_

Thinking about what? I'll find out.

_From Harry Potter to Neville Longbottom; thrown to him, with surprisingly good aim, on parchment without any of Ron's drawings_

What are you thinking about? Surely not goblin wars or anything like that.

_From Neville Longbottom to Harry Potter; levitated so that it accidentally attacks Seamus, wakes him up, and then proceeds to Harry_

Nothing important. Erm…. Plants.

_From Seamus Finnigan to Neville Longbottom; thrown angrily to Neville, missing, and hitting Parvati full in the face_

ARGH. HATE YOU.

_From Neville Longbottom to Seamus Finnigan; thrown lightly to land on the floor five feet away from where it started_

Sorry! Would you like my notes? Yours seem to be wet.

_From Seamus Finnigan to Neville Longbottom; thrown less angrily, but still badly, to hit Lavender in the back of the head_

YES. And they aren't wet, they are damp. From… sweat. I'm hot. And… sweaty.

_From Ronald Weasley to Seamus Finnigan; sent after reading Neville's notes, and accompanied by a snort_

DROOL!

_From Hermione Granger to Ronald Weasley; stuffed in the back of his robes_

Stop it. Now.

_From Ronald Weasley to Hermione Granger; at first, attempted to be stuffed down her robes, but after her scandalized look, placed on her desk_

Sorry, Hermione. Too late.

_From Harry Potter to Neville Longbottom; thrown with difficulty, as Hermione was trying to restrain him_

Not plants. Something else. People don't look like _that_ when thinking about plants.

_From Neville Longbottom to Harry Potter; on a new piece of parchment with a picture of his _Mimbulus Mimbletonia

I really like plants.

_From Ronald Weasley to Harry Potter; on Neville's last parchment, after adding warts and an afro to his _Mimbulus Mimbletonia

It's a girl. That's what he's thinking about. We will find out. WE WILL!

_From Harry Potter to Ronald Weasley; accompanied by drawing of Neville _

If you add any warts or afros to this one, I will lose the will to live. And yes, we will find out, but I will not take part in this.

_From Ronald Weasley to Harry Potter; stuffed in his mouth_

FINE!

_From Ronald Weasley to Hermione Granger; in the form of a paper airplane which hit her on the nose_

Please ignore what happens next, Hermione. It's for your own good.

_From Ronald Weasley to Neville Longbottom; in the form of a better paper airplane, which glides nicely onto Neville's desk_

If you don't tell us who you are thinking about right now, we shall do something that let me just say, your favorite part of the body will never be the same.

_From Neville Longbottom to Harry Potter; accompanied by a whimper_

No, no. Make it stop. I am not thinking about anyone. I LIKE PLANTS!

_From Harry Potter to Neville Longbottom; accompanied by a drawing of just what would happen to his favorite part if Neville didn't give up his information_

He won't give up. Just give in.

_From Ronald Weasley to Harry Potter; written full across his History of Magic notes_

What did he say!

_From Harry Potter to Ronald Weasley; full across his own History of Magic notes_

Evidently, he really likes plants.

_From Hermione Granger to Ronald Weasley; on one of the abandoned pieces of parchment now littered around Harry & Ron's desk_

He really does like plants. And Ron, if you perform that jinx on Neville, you know what it will do. And Neville really wants children one day.

_From Ronald Weasley to Hermione Granger; chucked at her so it hits her ink bottle, sending the contents flying_

ENOUGH ABOUT PLANTS!

_From Hermione Granger to Harry Potter; chucked so it hits Ron hard in the back of the head, and then continues on to land in Harry's lap_

He's gone crazy. He better buy me a new ink bottle. And all this note passing has distracted me, and now I've missed really important information. I should stop you both right now, it's distracting. Neville likes plants, for heaven's sake!

_From Harry Potter to Ron Weasley; passed due to the fact that Ron was now pelting his shredded notes at Neville's head_

CALM DOWN!

_From Neville Longbottom to Ronald Weasley; written on one of the larger pieces thrown at his head_

Professor Binns will notice! And I'm not thinking about anyone important anyways!

_From Ronald Weasley to Neville Longbottom; after a loud "Aha!" which caused half the class to turn around, and then stare in awe at the pile of notes around Neville and Ron's desks_

Aha! But it is someone!

_From Neville Longbottom to Ronald Weasley; passed from Parvati to Lavender to Seamus to Harry to Ron, as now everyone in the class was watching this_

Yes.

_From Hermione Granger to Ronald Weasley; thrown back to him as she walks out the door_

Class is over.

"This is not over, Neville!" Ron shouted, as Neville pelted out the door.


End file.
